Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry goes missing. Remus freaks out. Where could it not lead? lol. RL/HP. COMPLETE.


Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters! Sadly…..

Warning: This is a One-shot, lite BoyxBoy action , I don't really know what else!

{!#$%^&*}

#12 Grimmauld place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, was in utter panic. And that is because of about one hour ago Harry Potter had disappeared. Everyone was frantically looking around for their savior, even Snape was a little worried about the Gryffindor, but nobody was as frantic as the resident werewolf, Remus Lupin. So far Remus has searched each floor, every room, the closets, the basement, the garden, and even Kreachers room. And there was still no Harry. The werewolf was lterally going insane, he was even more worried then the missing boys godfather! Though he would never admit this out loud but he was uncontrollably in love with the black haired, green eyed boy. But nobody as amazing as Harry could possibly love him.

Sighing, he decided to check in the basement again just incase he missed something. And just as he opened the basement door the front door opened revealing a unharmed and calm Harry bloody Potter. In an instance Remus was down the hall pulling his cub into his arms. Said boy gasped at the unexpected contact but the werewolf was to relieved to of noticed. "Harry! Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you." He whispered in to the boys, inhaling the the smell that could only ever be known as Harry. Harry's body shivered at the words and Remus smirked but tried to ignore it. "Im sorry, Remy. I went for a walk to clear my head. I didn't think everyone would become frantic."

Remus smiled as Harry buried his head into his neck. Those soft, wet lips slightly trembeling against his neck was driving him insane.

And that's when he felt something poking his thigh and his happy smile turned into a lustful smirk. Shifting his leg against Harry he earned a small gasp. "Now, now Harry. Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" Said boy buried his head even more into Remus' neck groaning in defeat. The older man slid his hands into the silk locks pulling slightly earning him another breathless gasp. He shifted so that he was face to face with Harry, his hand still buried in the boys hair. "Now Harry. What were you thinking about on your little walk?" He watched in satisfaction as the boys cheeks turned a beautiful bright red shade. "I was thinking about….." Harry took a deep breath trying to calm down Remus' guessed, "You." Remus' couldn't beheld accountable for his next move, he didn't even give it a second thought as he pressed his lips to the younger mans lips. He was glad when Harry immediately responded and wrapped his arms around the tall mans neck, pulling them even closer. His alpha side took control as he lost himself in the kiss and he soon had the shorter man pressed against the front door, one hand at the base of Harry's neck and the other wrapping around to squeeze Harry's perky cheeks. Every touch seemed to draw another gasp or groan from the pinned boy but to soon for both of their dismay's they had to pull apart for a stupid thing called Air. Remus's lips immediately attached to the boy's neck but was soon lightly pushed away by a panting Harry. "Remus, this is going to fast. Can we just slow down a bit?" Remus smiled at the obvious sadness in the boys voice. With a nod Remus led Harry to the living room and plopped down pulling the raven haired boy down with him. "I Love You, Harry." Remus stated as a fact, snuggling closer to the teen. "I Love You To, Remus!"

That entire night they sat there on the couch cuddling, discussing random things and just being happy with each other.

The End!

{!#$%^&*}

*So what did you think? Did it actually make sense? I hope so…. Well….. Thank you for reading and I would much appreciate it if you were to review! If I get more then 10 reviews I will make a sequel. Buh Byez. ^-^


End file.
